meet_the_grimson_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheboodle
Plot On a quiet night, Heather Tudor feels lonely and uncomfortable and tries to get Philip to comfort her, but Philip says he has a date with Juliet. Heather decides to start her own company and chooses the phone number of the boy's book, but rejects the idea, thinking that doing this would be embarrassing. Nevertheless, she does it after a burst of pressure. After calling the phone, he prepares to go out with the mysterious man, but the boy is not handsome at all and calls so fast, waiting for him to call him. When the mysterious man enters through the door, he starts with the left and right foot, and a skinny and disgusting person appears exclaiming "Sheboodles!" Horrified, Heather tries to get rid of the skinny geeky boy named Jimmy by locking him up, but somehow she goes out and throws him to space with a cannon. The next morning, Jimmy wakes up Heather with a gift of space boots. Philip enters and says they are friends and that he and Juliet should have a double date with both of them. When the three go to the market, Jimmy continues talking about his first meeting with Heather. Heather sarcastically philip to the ground when she says he and Jimmy will be good friends and goes to Mr. Carmel's candy store wanting to dip the strawberry with chocolate. Jimmy sneaks in and introduces himself while Heather is about to leave. They make friends because Kat and Benny like him to be Heather's cute boyfriend. Mr. Carmel thinks it's sweet like butterscotch and cream, and Jill feels great when Jimmy says she looks like a movie star out of courtesy of her silky hair. Jimmy teaches his new friends his Sheboodles dance, but Heather interrupts and asks Philip to get a shovel so he can dig a hole for them to hide. That afternoon, while under a tanning bed, Jimmy says he's having a 'masquerade ball, a fuse, the engagement party for Mr. and Mrs. Prescott. Heather is now desperate to do something before committing herself. When Roxy increases the heat to warm her up when Astrid & Katie not notice, Heather has an idea to warm up Jimmy when no one is watching and Jimmy will fully experiment him. That night, everyone of their friends comes dressed in their formal dress, tuxedo & mask. Heather then puts Jimmy lay in the mat under the beautifulnator (heather invent it) when no one is looking and tells Jimmy it's just a proposal gazebo, but before Jimmy is almost finished baking up he breaks free but is put back quickly. When the others see Jimmy getting blast by the beautifulnator then they all encourage Heather to love Jimmy the way he is. Heather understands but rejects what she says when Jimmy finally turns into the man, that she dreamed of, with blue eye & luxrious blonde hair. Angry, Alexander (the new name of Jimmy) says that they finished and they fell in love with Roxy. Heather, now depressed, falls into the wedding cake, but feels encouraged when her friends give her a book called "Boy's Book of Numbers." The episode ends with everyone saying: "sheboodle!" then be arrested by the police Category:Episodes